


Not so Innocent

by Only_fox2



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_fox2/pseuds/Only_fox2
Summary: Killing isn't always random or for fun. It's a need and even a want. Jonathan kills for fun while Evan has a need that isn't random nor fun, it just has to be done.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my story on here from Wattpad, this is my own work. kinda shitty but its something fun I enjoy to do. please enjoy, or don't I'm not the boss of you...

It's 11pm, the night looked absolutely beautiful. The moon was full, the sky was clear and full of stars. Evan looked out and up wondering what to do. He was so bored, bored of his life that held very little to no excitement; he needed something to happen.

Normally he would just stay home pretending like always to be the good son he always was. No one in his family knew what sinister thoughts he had right below the surface. What would they do or say to him? More likely think he's just asking for attention...

He sighs before finally getting up and putting on a red jacket 'just in case' he thinks. With a switch blade in his pocket he silently walks out of his house and enjoys the night.

He lives not far from what others call "the bad side of town" where gangs clash and territories change every so often. But unlike most of the people in his town he felt no fear towards any of them. If anything they should be fearful of him.

As innocent as he looks, he was truly a monster. Then again even a monster like him had standards. Out of the darkness comes a foolish mugger.

"Well well well, someone seems far from home. Let's make this easy and just give me what you have and I'll only knock you out" the man said with a smirk.

Evan just looked at the man with a gleam in his eye. 'Seems like tonight just got exciting'

"Hey I'm talking to you bitch, give me what you have or I will forcefully take it from you"

Evan gives out a boring sigh, "well if you wish so be it."

The guy comes at him with a bat in his hands, getting ready to swing, Evan easily dogged the swing. Opening his knife he stabs the guy under his shoulder blade, quickly he jumps back waiting for the next move.

The guy hisses in pain, glaring at Evan who is just standing there as if nothing was happening. Again the guy lunges at him this time striking head on. Evan dogged and ducked striking the guy behind the knee and stabbing into his kidney.

"Pathetic" Evan sneer at the man groaning on the ground. He kicks the bat away from him and kneels next to him. "So fucking pathetic" he says as he stabs the man on the arm.

The man yells and Evan punches him. "Shut the fuck up" the man groans and then yells again with another stab, this time on his side. "I. Said. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Each word a stab, his arm, his legs, his stomach and hus chest until the last when he stabs him again this time in his neck.

The guy claws at his neck while Evan looks on in pure disgust. "Fucking pathetic" as the guy draws his last breath. He grabbed his knife, cleaned it off of blood and headed home.

Not far from the scene was another man. Looking at what was played before him. He looked at the guy on the ground and the guy walking away who just killed someone with out batting an eye. He needed to know more of this person, but first he needed to make sure no one could take that person from him before he found out more. So he did the only thing he was able to do. Follow him to see where he lived and come back and clean up this mess before someone sees and calls the cops.

"35 Newman Way...." he says to himself so he doesn't forget. "Don't worry my blood angel, I'll come back for you"

Evan takes off his shoes and slips inside his house again, making sure not to make a sound. He goes to his room and locks up just in case. He takes off his clothes and throws them in a pile. 'What's going to happen once they find evidence of me being there?' He thinks to himself. 'If anything I could always say self defense... but I did stab him a lot.... and fucked up his face too' he thought while looking at his knuckles.

"Ah fuck it... Come what may"


	2. 2

Luke is chilling on the couch watching some TV when he hears the front door open and closing. "Yo Jon is that you?" Not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah Luke it's me. What are you doing up this late/early?" Jon says as he's looking at his watch. 4am. He should really get some sleep before he starts his research.

"Couldn't sleep that much so here I am watching some bad cable. What were you doing out? I thought you were sleeping this whole time."

Jon sits next to him on the couch. Sighing as he sinks into it. Luke looks at him noticing the red stains on his clothes. "Um Jon? Is that blood on you? Did you beat up some guy or some shit?"

Jonathan looks down and giggles. "Hehe nah actually someone else killed Joey not that long ago. I was just moving his body and cleaning the mess before the cops showed up"

Luke turns off the tv, leaning forward he examine Jonathan for a bit. "Ahh okay... 1) who the fuck did that dumbass piss off to get himself killed and 2) why the hell did you CLEAN a crime you didn't do? I don't get it."

Jonathan starts to laugh even more "I don't know man, I've never seen this guy out at night but I know where he lives. You should have seen how he did it, no emotion, except when Joey got put down. He looked mad like he wasn't a 'worthy' opponent." He said while remembering his face when he was next to Joey on the ground.

"He even said something a few times but I couldn't hear it but his face... pure hatred with disgust. I want to know who he is and where he came from."

Luke stares at him a bit more, debating internally if it's a good idea or not. It could be a new crime boss for all they know so in order to not get themselves into deep shit they gotta play it smart.

Jonathan on the other hand is giddy beyond reason he wants to just go back to the house and find clues, he's great at breaking into places. The thing is he doesn't know that particular area so he doesn't know if there's alarms that could be triggered. His smile slowly fades while he thinks about what to do.

Luke once again speaks up. "So you have a killer boner for this guy huh" he says smiling while wiggling his eye brows "haha I swear to god you gotta stay like 5 feet from me I don't want THAT near me"

Jonathan throws an ash tray at him while laighing. "Bitch I might!" Their laughing fit comes to an end and they both just sit there lost in their thoughts.

"Hey Luke, think you can help me with this? You'll understand why once you see for yourself him in action, he can be a good asset for us."

"Sure but let's do this when we actually get some sleep, we will start once we wake up later."

Jon smiles at his best friend "thanks man, thanks." 

With that they both get up and go onto their rooms. Luke automatically goes straight into bed and falls asleep in no time while Jon takes his time going to bed.

"Soon" he thought before closing his eyes and going to bed.


	3. 3

It's morning, more like late morning. 11:30 am and Evan gets up. He recounts last night's events and sighs "how long before the cops find out its me?"

He gets up and showers, taking a long time before finally getting out and finishes getting ready. After he goes down stairs to grab a bite to eat. His parents left for the day so he's left alone while his brother is at school.

He's looking at stupid shit on his phone when he hears something outside. Curious he goes to the window to see nothing so he figures it's just a stray or something.

He puts on a different jacket and heads out for a walk. He doesn't pay attention to where he is going but he finds himself back to the same place he was just the night before. 'It looks different during the day' he thought to himself. He looks around some more 'wait...' something seems off to him.

The body is gone and so is any trace of anything. No blood, the bat is also gone, it's like someone just cleaned it up. 'I don't get it' he thinks to himself. 'Did someone clean up after I killed that guy? Or did I dream it?'

He turns around and quickly goes home. He gets to his house and runs to his room. He grabs his pile of clothes and sees there's still lots of blood on it. 'What the fuck? Then where did the body go?' He's not sure if he should be happy he won't get busted for murdering someone or if he should be worried because that only means someone else was there that night.

He takes the clothes to be washed and thinks about what it might mean if someone indeed saw him the night before. Would they now target him? Did someone follow him? Would his family be safe or are they in danger now that maybe that guy he killed was someone important?

So many questions with no answers. He hasn't felt this stressed in years. What is he going to do about this?

Evan sighs as he runs his hands through his hair which felt like the billionth time that day. He hates the only answers he came up with, he has to go out again and find out what happened or he ignores it and hope nothing comes from it.

It's only 5pm, he has a few more hours before he makes a final decision. He might as well take a nap in case he ends up going out again.


	4. 4

Luke and I woke up bright and early at 8am. Today is all about research. We are criminals for a living so if we are ever short on cash we just mug, Rob banks or take on hit man jobs. Quick and simple none of that complicated bullshit.

If we ever do get recruited for actual jobs like drug selling or weapons dealing we make sure our conditions are clear and that we have no real tides to anyone. We do the job get the cash and go home. Simple, easy, and we don't allow anyone with us during our jobs. It's just me and Luke, we got each other's back.

So far from just the address we know 4 people live there. 3 men and 1 women . Peter and Triana Fong and their sons Evan and Ryan Fong. There's no birth dates on the men's names so we don't know how old they are to narrow it down even more. But we do know one of them is still in school.

I gave Luke the address and he drove and parked near by the house he said he saw 3 people leave the house. He's taken photos and the photo of the kid wasn't the guy I saw last night so he must still be home. It's still early about 10am. Maybe I could seek my way into the house to find more clues.

'What a nice place.' I thought to myself as I look through the windows. It's like anyone's house, 2 stories, 2 car garage, living rooms, bed rooms same ol same ol. I drop something near my foot and there was a crashing sound 'shit, I bet he heard that' I thought as I hide around the corner.

Through a different window I could see him walk to window looking around. It felt forever before he decides to leave the window, 'about time man" I sigh while keeping an ear out for any more movements in the house.

Next thing I know I hear a door opening and closing, peaking over the fence I watch as he walks down the sidewalk. 'Now's my chance!' I go to the other side where the side door is at. Surprisingly it's unlocked. 'Who the hell leaves their door unlocked? Don't these people know someone like me can just go in??' I thought to myself, oh well its simpler this way, no need to force it open.

I sneak inside and wow its a lot bigger than I thought. After spending some time admiring the interior I go look for the bedrooms. There's a total of 5 so it should take that long to find the right one.

Going up the stairs I open the first to the right, 'hmm master bedroom? Not his' I thought. Now to the left, there's the office or something since there's only a desk and computer. 'Two more up here' as I walk down the mini hallway.

I open the first door I see, 'okay this could be his' I say while walking in and moving things around a bit. 'Hmm what should I look for? Oh! The knife or clothes' I thought to myself so I move to where I see a pile of clothes. Picking some up I notice it has the name of a near by high school. 'Could still be his...' then I notice the size "medium" I mumble outloud. Nah he was somewhat built this wouldn't fit him, or it would but kinda tight.

I drop the clothes and move on to the last room. It's a lot cleaner than the other and notice right away a pile of clothes poking out from the closet. I grab them and see the dried up blood. 'Bingo'.

So now I know I'm in the right room, let's see what I could find out from you. I stay and make mental notes about things I saw, he forgot his wallet, finding out his name is Evan. I can find out more things about him online through my sources. I smile while looking and seeing a collection of knives "oh man these look amazing" I say while grabbing one but frown to find out they are all dull. "Damn what a pity, these would look good doing their proper jobs..."

I spent a few mins more before heading out the way I came in. I'm in the garage when suddenly I hear the door open slamming against the wall and someone running up the stairs. "What the fuck" I whispered. I exit the garage looking into the house through the side windows to see who got here in such a hurry.

'Oh its Evan' I thought as I see him bring down the clothes and into what I assume is the laundry room. While he's busy with that I snuck out and head back home to Luke to tell him what I've found out.

The whole way home I had a stupid giddy smile on my face. I just can't wait to find out more about my blood angel. I'm lost in thought when I make it home. "Luke! I'm back!" No one answers so I go into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

Went to grab some lunch, don't make anything I'm bring back food for you too -Luke

It read. Sweet I can focus on my research. So I went to the computer and went into hidden servers. I spent about an hour before Luke came back with food. Starving I sat with him and started to eat.

"Any luck finding more information on the guy from last night?" Luke asks me while taking another bite.

"Yes actually" I say putting my peice down. "His name is Evan and he has a pretty sweet knife collection; he also happens to be a black belt in Karate and a 2nd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. They moved from Canada about a year ago which is why I think that's the reason their side door was unlocked, you know cuz nothing bad ever happens up there. Oh and red is his favorite color" I said smiling at Luke.

Luke thinks for a moment, "so he's not a new leader to some gang or anything? He's just a normal kid from Canada?" He says almost in a disbelieving tone "So he knows how to fight which is good we don't need to defend his ass, do you think he's good with a gun?"

"Hmmm" I say thinking a bit, "I don't think he does but it's very quick to learn, I'm sure taking him out on the range a few times can come in handy" I say smiling.

"Well there's a problem Jon" Luke says in a flat tone "he doesn't know you or me it's not like we can go up to him and say 'hey wanna go to the shooting range it'll be fun!' His scared ass will be running the other way or worst! He could try to kill us!" He says slamming his hands on the table.

My smile slowly fades "shit..." I mumbled. Running my hand through my hair I sit and think for a bit. Luke just staring at me waiting g fir me to say something.

"I could risk reaching out to him you know? Tell him I covered for him... if he knows that his tracks have been cleared that is" I say to him.

" what if he tries to hurt you Jon? I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Luke looks at me with a concern face.

"You can be with me or near by, we just gotta make sure we don't scare him into thinking we are going to hurt him. He's smart I'm sure he will at least listen to what we have to say." Crossing my arms I look at the clock "it's 8pm if he's going out tonight we better be out there waiting for him, let take a quick nap before it's time to go, we don't know how long he might take."


	5. 5

Evans pov:

I wake up and see its almost 12am. 'Fuck... I guess I'm going out then' I thought to myself. I'm not sure who I'm looking out for, it could be anyone.

I get up and dress into some warm but dark clothes. I wouldn't want to bring unnecessary attention to myself. Who knows how dangerous the person or people are.

I double check to make sure my knifes are in place in case I need them. 'I feel like I'm an assassin.' I quickly and quietly leave the house and head off to my destination...

Jonathan pov:

It's 11pm, Luke and I have been out here for just over an hour. It's nice and comfortable, although we are here to meet someone who may or may not be all too happy to see us here.... if they show up that is.

Luke and I decided that it would be best if we take turns on look out, give each other 2 hours of sleep; so since it was my bright idea to clean up a murder scene I have the honor of first watch.

I rub my face to get rid of the sleepiness and continue to keep an eye out on the kid. Some more research made me realize that he's quite young at age 23. Being 35 myself he's still a kid, a kid with skills we could use.

As I'm lost with thought I almost fail to realize that someone almost went past us. I get up and stick with the plan Luke and I came up with.

Evans pov:

I'm walking by where I killed that guy, I don't see anyone around... I keep walking 'maybe the person just wanted to clean up after me? I mean who would want to wake to some dead body?'

Even my own "logical" thinking was just plain stupid and didn't make any sense. I am cut out of my thoughts when I hear someone approach me from behind. I quickly turn to see...

...a drunk guy?

"HEY! Where did you run off to silly!?" The guy yelled at my direction. I look around and I'm the only one here.

"Ar-are you talking to me?" I say confusion clear in my voice. 'Who the hell is this guy?'

He walks/stumbled towards me giggling like a maniac almost falling at my feet. He stands on both feet with arms out to keep balance

"Haha oh man that was so much fun you left too soon!" He says while holding on to me and trying to drink from a flask that ended up spilling on himself and myself.

"Umm who are you? I think you're mistaking me for someone else, I don't know who you are" I say as calmly as I can. He's starting to tick me off and I can't stand the smell of that liquor.

He starts to giggle again and smiles brightly " heh heh heh oh Evan its good to finally meet you in person"

"What?" Is all I manage to say before I felt a sting in my neck I turn slightly to see someone else grin at me "oh fuck."


	6. 6

Jonathan pov:

I walk closer to the hooded figure reaching to tap him on the shoulder. Once I do HE turns to face me

"Hey there Jonathan" he winks as he grins at me "long time no see"

Brock...

"Wha-what are you doing out here?" I asked him confused, he has his gang around hidden somewhere I bet.

"What are you talking about Jonathan? This is our territory you know that already" he says to me grinning. I don't like that look on his face

"Oh of course I know this is your so called territory I'm just wondering why the fuck YOU are out here. And where is the rest of your crew? Is your boss here too? If so I should go hide Cartoonz from that perverted boss of yours" I say casually to him. Don't want him to know I'm waiting on someone.

"Haha boy do I miss your funny ass... but sadly no, bunny man is back at base but he sends Cartoonz a gift, should be at your place soon though" he says all amused. He looks at his phone "looks like my job here is done I have to go now, I'll see you soon" he walks off and I check the time 12:30am he should be awake by now.

I head back to where Cartoonz is at. Lazy ass is still sleeping. I kick his foot a bit "Cartoonz wake up!" I whisper yelled at him "It's your turn and I need to tell you something." I say sitting back down.

"Nuhhh, don't want to" Luke says as he turns around "too comfy"

I roll my eyes and kick him again thus time hitting his ass.

"Luke, Ryan's men were here... at least one of them"

Luke shoots up from laying down

"Is he here too?" he says while looking around "that man is a freak I don't wanna be here if he is too"

I giggle a bit, Ryan might be the one to take it up his ass but he will force himself on Luke; and the last time Luke was lucky Ryan just wanted to ride him. No telling what he wants this time around. 

"No your man isn't here but I heard he left you a present back at our place"

He shot a glare at me "He is not my man, he is a freak who wants me for my body. He won't take no for an answer too." He says all huffy

I cross my arms "What the hell man I thought you liked bunny boy, not that I'm complaining." I say back to him somewhat confused.

He looks back up at me "well I did but after some things that were said I would rather die than be around him or see him again."

Silence...

"Are you going to tell me what was said or are you just gonna be vague about it like a little bitch?" I say to Luke who looks at me with bored and tired eyes

"It's not important at the moment, I'll tell you some other time if it's needed. It's my watch yes? Get your ass to sleep some, I'll keep watch." He says standing up and dusting the dirt off of himself.

"Don't you want to see what they took to base? I'm fairly curious about what's waiting for us. Or you"

"Psshh he probably sent kinky shit over again. Last time he sent pics of himself in outfits and also crap he wants me to use on him. " he says dismissively

I shrugged before laying down "hmm fine just wake me up as soon as you see Evan. If he doesn't come out tonight we can figure out a new plan to get in contact with him."

"Yeah yeah no problem this isn't my first rodeo Jonathan."


	7. 7

He never showed up'

Jonathan thought to himself as Luke and him were heading to get some food before heading home.

'I shouldn't worry, can't expect him to come out again every night'

He drops his thoughts and instead continues to walk along next to Luke. Nudging him a bit "what do you feel like having this morning?"

Luke thinks for a moment before smiling "how about some burritos? There's a place up ahead that's good."

So we continue to walk our way down to get some breakfast. It's not that far from home which I reminded Luke that there's still that 'surprise' his man left him.

"Damn it Jonathan he's not 'my man!'" he says with each word getting louder. I giggle to myself, it was fun messing around with him like this. I feel like we are too serious sometimes and this is a great way to change it up a bit.

After we finished eating we continue on our way home when Luke starts to talk to me.

"Don't you find it weird they came out of the wood works after 3 years?" He says to me kinda worried

"Well they are a gang, I wouldn't be surprised if they left for a while to hide their tracks or something"

"That would make sense if they had reason to hide. They pretty much own the city Luke, maybe they found something they liked?..."

With a unsettling realization I grab Luke's arm "we need to get home now"

We ran the rest of the way home and sure enough we find a package (for Luke) and a big envelope (for myself). We decide to hold off on the package till after we read the envelope.

We open it and right away there's a photo of Evan, he's tied up but looks knocked out cold. My heart starts to race from both fear and anger.

'shit I knew they were after him, there was a reason Brock was out there that night but why did they target him??'

I take out another paper from bunny man himself

~Good morning Delirious and my love (yes I'm talking to you Toonzy ;3) it has been such a long time, too long in fact. I invite you both over to my base for dinner let's say 5pm tonight? The boys will be joining us and a very special guest but I'm sure you both already know who I'm talking about :3. Any who I shall see you both tonight; oh do me a favor and try to dress like you're having dinner with the king, I swear classy looks good on you two (especially you Toonzy<3)   
-Ohm

Ps. Unless you want our special guest to die prematurely you will come tonight and you will listen to what I have to say ~

'The nerve of that bitch" I spat out while crunching the paper.

While I'm glaring at the box Luke opens it and just stares what's inside.  
"What the fuck is in there man?" My voice even but you can tell I'm mad as fuck

His face turns a shade of pink and he quickly closes it and walks away. "There's nothing in there for you- um le-lets just get things we need before the dinner tonight"

"I knew it that kinky fuck!" I half yelled and half laugh at Luke but hell if I'm still not not mad at Ohm. Out of all the people or groups/gangs that decided to kidnap Evan it had to be Ohm and his crew.

It's still only 9am, plenty of time to get things ready for the dinner, but first we need new outfits.

Ohm pov

"Ahh so I take it that you were the one that killed my little mule right Evan?..." Ohm is sitting at his desk drinking some fine wine while Evan is sitting and surrounded by his men. He could see the glare that Evan is giving him, since he's sure not even He knows what information Ohm is capable of getting.

"Not talking I see.. no worries you will talk soon enough Vanoss~" he could see him tense up from the name.

Chuckling Ohm walks over to Evan placing his hands on both shoulders   
"My my my, did I bring up something you're trying to run away from? It's a shame really that I didn't get to you first"

"What are you-"

"Sir! Delirious and Cartoonz are here, they demand to speak with him" his guard points to Evan while Evan is looking back and forth at both men with a confused expression.


	8. 8

'I look so damn stupid in this suit'   
Glancing at myself in the mirror "looking nice" is NOT something that comes to mind. Wearing black slacks with a baby blue long sleeve, teddy bear cuffs [ Yeah don't hate, they look cute as fuck and I never thought I would ever get to wear them] a gray stripped vest to tie it all together. My hair was a damn mess so I opted to get it cut into a French Crop, now that I can live with. 

God why do we have to dress up for Ohm? That mother fucker is so demanding *mimicking Ohms voice* "Dress like your meeting the king- my ASS" Cartoonz better have a damn plan once we get there, or else I'm gonna go beat his ass then and there!

I check to make sure I have my knives with me while I wait for Toonz to get ready, knowing him he will go all out in fancy ass shit for his man [even if he denies it Ohm IS his man] I sit and see that its only 1pm; theres still lots of time before we have to actually be there….

"Cartoonz! Is your gay ass ready yet or not? I want to leave to give us enough time to stake out his base before dinner tonight." 

"I'm coming you big baby! Don’t you know it takes time for PERFECTION!? I gotta look good tonight, make him see what he fucked up on"

"…uhh-huh… Mr. 'He's not my man'" I say while rolling my eyes. "Look I honestly have no idea what is up with you two but between his pervy ways to you and your…. what ever the fuck "This" is; DO NOT LET IT COME BETWEEN ME AND EVEN. I swear to GOD if Ohm hurts him I'll kick his ass, and then YOURS because I know your gonna try to stop me" I crossed my arms while looking at him.

"I wouldn’t stop you but his men would" Cartoonz said to me matter of fact-ly . His face blanked of any sort of emotion even though he was dead serious. 

"ANYWAYS, we need to head out before the dinner so we can see what’s what and make sure theres no 'funny business' to be had" I say while walking away to his car.

"What ever you say bitch."

*time skip*

"Great we made it with time to spare; you’ve been here before havn't you Toonz?" I say while straining to look into the windows. Although we are close it seems Ohm has those 'private tinted windows' I cant see SHIT 

"yeah I've been here once or twice, decent size, kinda fancy.. Tons of drugs in the rooms for pushing… weapons, and lower level men as guards but nothing we cant handle. Its Brock, Brian, Lui, Nolga, and Tyler we need to keep our eye on. THEY are just as unpredictable as Ohm and you know how rash he can be. Which is why he has them as his 'personal group'" He says while making his seat go back laying down and stretching his arms up. 

This has me thinking…. If we could somehow 'appeal' to Ohms good graces we can 'pretend' to be a part of his crew for the time being. Just until I can have Evan safe with me.

"NO pretending Del. They would know the second we suggest joining the crew that its for him in which case he would just kill him as retaliation for assuming he's an idiot. You cant get your emotions mixed up in this; you become just like Ohm and I already have him to be Crazy, I don’t need you that way too over a guy you don’t even know" 

I stare at him both angry and amused that he could read me so easy… its also really fucking annoying. I rub my eyes groaning….

"what do you suggest we do then? I NEED HIM UNHARMED" I say gritting my teeth, Damn it my emotions are getting out of hand..

*sigh* "we just play the game and see where it leads us. Ohm might have a plan to use him for someone or something. Or he is actually interested in him for other reasons like a job or some blackmail. Theres so many possibilities." 

I sit here thinking to myself.. Well more like arguing with myself. This is so stupid; I want to KILL Ohm so bad just like that so I can take what is MINE. BUT Toonz does have a point, I cant be the cause of his death just because I let my emotions get the best of me. 

"FINE, we will do it your way so I'll follow your lead for now since this is your 'boyfriends' place after all. Look its almost time we might as well face the damn music but I swear to you Toonz I'll try to hold back BUT I DO NOT PROMISE I WILL" 

'I know that you Idiot, all I ask if for you to hear him out and we shall talk more on the subject later when we get a better idea on what exactly is going on in that head of his" 

We go back to looking around, well I do because Toonz is lazy just laying there, it seems empty but I know its heavily guarded. Theres cameras looking at all sides of the base so they should know we are here by now; the fact no one is coming out just means they know we wont try anything… yet. 

"Its time Cartoonz. I want to see him ALIVE."


End file.
